to move on
by Picup
Summary: She confesses to you on a bright, sunny day. It hasn't hit the summer heat wave yet, so the temperature is not unbearable. The confession catches you off guard, but you smile nonetheless–she's your precious friend after all.
A/N: Something I wrote on the whim, the idea hit me while I was driving around town a couple of days ago. If you follow me around on tumblr, you might have seen it. It took me a couple of days to think of a title, but I think this should be good.

Written in second person narrative then flips to third person as the story is finishing up. As always, thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

 _She confesses to you on a bright, sunny day. It hasn't hit the summer heat wave yet, so the temperature is not unbearable. The confession catches you off guard, but you smile nonetheless–she's your precious friend after all._

* * *

She pours her heart to you as tears threaten to burst from the corner of her dark, amber eyes. She begs for your forgiveness and calls herself a coward for not telling you sooner. Your smile droops into a frown as you step forward, telling her that she's not the only coward. After all, you were unsure of your own feelings to her, but as she confesses to you, everything comes to fruition.

She runs away, tears streaming down her face, before you can even respond.

* * *

A few days pass, and she comes back, a lot more like her composed self that you've come to know and love. She immediately sits in seiza, back straight as her long, blue-hair ebbs out behind her like the waves. She bows once, apologizing for her actions from the week before. It's been rough–she doesn't want to be selfish and say just for herself, because it's been a hard time for all of them.

You take a seat next to her, folding your hands on your lap neatly, smiling lightly. You shake your head, understanding that emotions were high–emotions is most likely still very high but at least it's calm right now. She thanks you for understanding as she straightens her back out and relaxes. You immediately notice the tension in her shoulders leave.

You both sit silently, enjoying watching the clouds pass by above. While her attention is drawn upwards, you take some time to observe her and a frown tugs at your lips. You can see dried up tear stains on her cheeks, the skin around her eyes still slightly puffy, and dark bags starting to be more apparent. It's very uncharacteristic for the well-composed Umi-chan you love.

You voice your concern to her and she doesn't move her gaze from the sky for a moment. Her eyes close, and she chuckles quietly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, and confesses that she hasn't been doing that well still. She doesn't eat well and only gets at most two or three hours of sleep. On top of that, there's all the stress with upcoming exams and pressure from her parents about the Dojo…

Your hand moves onto hers and you squeeze it gently in comfort. You reassure her that you're here for her as you listen to all her worries.

She thanks you after she's run out of things to say and you both watch the sky wordlessly again until she has to leave.

* * *

Time passes by, the summer heat wave coming and going thankfully. Your friends visit from time to time, each updating you on their current doings and such. It's always enjoyable catching up with your friends, you get to laugh, cry, and be sad along with them. Umi and Nozomi come the most though.

However, when September comes, all your friends, at the same time, come by, baring flowers, food, and gifts. They wanted to celebrate your Birthday with you. You welcome all of them as everyone huddles in a circle, exchanging chatter and passing around food. It feels like the old times again, when you were all in High School, just doing some activities as µ.

Umi apologies at how loud a certain few could get (she gives pointed glares at the 'Idiot trio'), but you laugh in response, and tell her not to worry–it is good once in a while to be energetic and lively together. The gathering lasts for a few hours, until everyone has to head back to their busy lives.

When Nozomi is leaving with Eli, she waves to you, and you wave back with a smile, thanking the both of them for coming. A flash of sorrow is seen in Nozomi's eyes, but she gives you a smile nonetheless and says quietly that she'll come by as soon as she can.

Umi is the last to leave, insisting on making sure everything is clean and tidy. You thank her for her hard work and listen to her with a laugh as she complains about how none of them really changed over time–she thinks that Honoka and Rin still need to mature.

When everything is neat and tidy, Umi pulls a bouquet of blue and white anemones from her belongings and sets it in front of you. She blushes a little, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. She wanted to give you your Birthday gift when no one else was around.

You bite the bottom of your lip gently and do your best to smile the best you can and thank her happily. She says she has one more gift and sits down in seiza, taking in a deep breath. She starts to sing a very familiar song to you, and you watch in surprise.

You fold your hands over your chest, and you join in her song as well.

 _Anemone heart, my lonely heart…_

* * *

It's one of the days that Nozomi decides to come by.

She turns to you, with that soft, motherly smile she has on her face when she's not teasing or plotting. "Is it lonely, Kotori-chan?" She asks tenderly, her hand resting right next to yours.

A somber smile curls at the corner of your lips and you shake your head. You tell her that your happy that everyone is busy and still appreciate it when you all come by for your Birthday. You stare up at the sky above, it's still bright and sunny as ever. From the corner of your eyes, you spot a ring on her finger. Understanding non-Japanese customs, a soft giggle passes by your lips and you congratulate Nozomi on her engagement.

Your Senior in High School blinks in surprise and laughs as she touches the ring, "Thank you." It's the first time you've seen her embarrassed in a long time and you can't help but tease her some more. You insist on her bringing _Eli_ along next time.

She's silent for a moment at the mention of Eli. She runs a hand through her purple tresses, "Maybe sometime in the future." She pauses, her emerald eyes drawn downwards, her expression suddenly melancholic, "Elichi is a bad liar after all, and I wouldn't want her to know about us."

Even though you smile, you understand why she doesn't want to tell Eli about you and her, because Umi would find out, and it could hurt your precious other too much.

* * *

Umi comes by and you beam in happiness as you make room for her to sit next to you. You know as of late that she's been tired, having to juggle with taking care of her Parents, the Dojo, her final semester of University, and her Social Life (you both joke occasionally about University _being_ your Social Life), but today, there's a sort of… joy to her tired expression.

She recounts all the events that has happened since the last time you saw her. With the Dojo under control and being well taken care of by herself, her parents are going to go on vacation (her Mother wants to see the stage that you two performed years ago in America), your friends are all doing well–she talks a lot about the Wedding (even though Nozomi has already told you, you still listen intently).

The Wedding also got Umi thinking about herself, and she suddenly turns to you–her dark, amber eyes peering into your own, lighter shade of amber. She bows completely, her forehead just hovering above her hands that are planted neatly on the ground, and asks for your blessings.

You open your mouth to say something, but pause as she tilts her head up to give you an explanation.

Tears well up at the corner of your eyes–you're so happy, _you're so happy_ for her. Umi is finally able to… she's finally able to be _**happy**_.

She sits up as she stares at you with the seriousness that you've always known her for. You raise a hand to touch her cheek and give her your blessings. A swallow that happened to be passing by, flies down suddenly, landing on Umi's shoulder. You're both startled for a moment, but laugh as the swallow affectionately grazes Umi's cheek, and sings his own song.

Umi thanks you for your blessings, and you look at the swallow that is staring back at you with his black, beady eyes. You smile and tilt your head downwards, thanking the swallow for his help.

* * *

"Nozomi, you know we can't be late to the reception."

"Hush, Elichi, that's why we left home early."

Nozomi playfully presses her index finger against Eli's red lips, being mindful of her lipstick. Both of them are dressed very formally, attending a close friend's Wedding reception. She draws a finger back as Eli rolls her eyes and opens the glove compartment, pulling out a case of tarot cards. "It'll be quick."

The blonde pouts, "You say that _a lot_. I worry about you doing these, you know…" Nozomi laughs as she strokes Eli's cheek gently, "Thank you for your concern, I promise this time I'll be back quickly. We can't leave our precious friends waiting, after all." She leans forward to capture Eli's lips in a soft kiss. They (reluctantly) separate to not waste anymore precious time.

Eli watches her Wife leave the car, gazing through the tinted windows and wonders why on Earth Nozomi wanted to go to Otonokizaka, their old High School.

* * *

Nozomi takes the shortest route to the rooftop, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time. When she opens the door, the view of the breathtaking sunset fills her vision–with someone that hasn't aged like the rest of them standing in the middle, humming a very familiar song.

 _"… this moment is the greatest!"_

She takes in a deep breath, stepping away from the shadows of the exit and onto the rooftop, joining in on the final verse of the song that µ sang as their final goodbye to their fans before disbanding. When they finish singing, Nozomi steps to the other's side, smiling a little.

"I had a hunch you would be here." Nozomi starts, as she stares downwards at the translucent person. She smiles back at Nozomi, laughing even, _"I wanted to see the school one last time before I leave."_

A breath that she didn't know she is holding escapes Nozomi's lips along with her name, "Kotori-chan…"

 _"It's finally come, though, Nozomi-chan."_

Kotori's ghostly gaze moves forward, staring at the sun that is slowly moving downwards. Her smile lifts even more, _"I can finally pass on, knowing that Umi-chan has moved on."_ She raises a hand, wrapping it gently around Nozomi's. The only thing Nozomi can feel is a gentle pressure–nothing of significance.

 _"I'm sorry for holding you back all these years. I know you've wanted to help me pass on since the beginning."_

Nozomi can feel herself choking up at her old friend's words, and if she could, she would squeeze that hand that is around hers back. "I'm just happy that you can move on now, Kotori-chan." She slowly raises her other hand, fanning out her tarot cards. "Are you…" She has to swallow the sob, not able to finish her sentence.

Kotori's smile never falters as she steps away from Nozomi now, hands tuck in behind as she leans forward very slightly. _"Yes! Thank you, for everything, Nozomi-chan. This is our farewell."_ Her amber eyes come to a close as she allows Nozomi to do what she needs to do.

 _Umi-chan, thank you for always loving me, even after all these years. I wish you, absolutely the best for the future._

* * *

Umi blinks as she cranes her head towards the window, the sun setting and the darkness and stars taking over for the rest of the night. She swears, she just heard… "Umi?"

She quickly turns her head around, meeting the concern gaze of her life-long Partner. Not wanting to worry the other, she entwines her hands with her Partner's, squeezing it gently, "It's nothing."

 _… Thank you, Kotori._


End file.
